Wishing on a Fallen Star
by haleyelizabeth
Summary: Are you a Twilight fanatic with a common obsession with Taylor Lautner/Jacob Black? Yeah, that’s what I thought! Replace the main character’s name with your own and soon you're going to college with the cast. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE!
1. Unpunctuality

The humming of voices in the background became molded into my dream as I drifted out of sleep. A light yellow mash background, blending with an unfamiliar face, slowly forming items from reality. As the dream imagery faded away, I realized it was the television I had previously turned on to wake my self up quicker that was making the voices.

Sticking my palms into my eye sockets to clear my eyes, I picked up my cell phone on the nightstand and opened one eye to look at the blue numbers flickering on the screen.

What!? How did it get to be six thirty already!?

I jumped up and almost toppled over, before catching my balance on the bed side. Don't want to injure myself on this day: My first day on campus. And I was already late. I was specifically supposed to get up an hour earlier to- Ugh, it was no use getting mad about it now.

The shower ran hot as I searched through a packed up cardboard box for my toiletries. Giving up and just grabbing the whole damned box, I ran to the shower in my pink pajama shorts as I shoved a cereal bar in my mouth.

As the water seeped into my long hair and I scrubbed at my arms violently, I thought about what was coming.

There would be a new schedule to follow, new people to meet, and new experiences.

Hopefully these changes didn't translate to getting lost, making enemies, and being embarrassed.

I was wrapped in a huge fluffy towel now, sitting on the toilet cover. Sighing deeply, I sucked back all my negative thoughts and grabbed my turquoise toothbrush.

Teeth brushed?

Check.

Lotion applied?

Check.

Hair brushed?

Uh… now it is.

Makeup applied?

Check.

I ran to my room in my naturally soft, wavy strawberry hair and towel, searching through another box full of clothes, knowing I was going to need something comfortable to aid me through my long day. It was:

An overly tight,

plain grey cotton,

low scoop necked,

long-sleeved,

shirt.

I tugged on skinny jeans full of purposely massive holes over some purple lace tights with some itty-bitty black boots. A purple gem hairclip to hold back my bangs on the first-day-of-the-next-few-years-of-my-life, and the look was complete.

I glanced at the clock.

7: 23.

Oh, great. That means I only have… seven minutes to get to class! Damn female needs to take an hour to get ready in the morning!

I had only just turned seventeen when I graduated from high school and went on to college. My solemn determination would have to be enough from letting my age slip, which would surely guarantee teasing from the older kids.

Well, not kids exactly anymore. More like… adolescents. Yeah, I'm sure that's the word…

The little sorority houses that were supposively "too full" for me to join, starred at my back from afar as I emerged out of the little campus house. Technically, you're supposed to have a roommate when you live near campus, but since I didn't apply until the year had started, I was currently living in solitude.

I flipped out my phone as I started jogging up the concrete stairs.

Crap. Already 7:30.

I heard a loud bell chime in the distance three times.

I was late.


	2. Mortification

I was breathing heavily when I knocked on the door to my first class: Science.

Everybody starred and looked up at the small Plexiglas window on the door. I felt all my blood rushing to my already hot cheeks and gripped my books closer to my chest. Maybe, if I was lucky, so much of my blood would be rushing towards my face, that there would be none for my brain to function properly, causing me to pass out and not have to go to class… if I was lucky enough.

The door opened and a short man in a checkered tie and glasses opened the door with his expression dripping with minor disappointment and annoyance.

One thick eyebrow of his raised up as I said, "Hey, I'm Kelsey. Kelsey Leander? It's my first day."

He looked me over.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the building."

Pft. Boy, was that a lie. I found the building with ease… it was those damn female needs!

"Come on in Ms. Leander."

I immediately obeyed and walked to the seat at the back lab table he pointed to. Everyone's eyes were needles sticking my sides when I walked down that isle. The back of the room seemed colder than it should as I avoided eyes with everyone.

The lab table was empty and I was pretty much certain that even if there had been somebody else there, they would've moved.

Mr. Turner, it turns out his name was, chatted on and on about something while writing formulas on the board that everyone copied down robotically.

"I have to make go make copies of these notes downstairs. I'll be back in a few. I suspect you'll all act like adults while I'm gone. " Mr. Turner said giving the class a final warning glance before walking away, paper in hand.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, everyone burst into conversation. Instead of joining in, I began doodling a manga character on my notes page. Childish, I know, but technically I'm still a teenager.

I glanced up to the conversation in front of me.

Any other situation, and I wouldn't have eavesdropped, but this time was different. This conversation was all about…me?

"Can you," there was a pause, "_read her_?" said the female's voice.

God. Where they already judging me?

The brown curly hair of the female bounced along the broad of her back as she turned to face the guy sitting next to her. As soon as they turned to one another, I could tell they were very much together.

Their body language gave away everything as they leaned in closer to whisper more soundly, not caring who was watching.

"Yes." he whispered smoothly.

Oh, great. Maybe my comfy attire made it seem like it like I didn't care about anything. I shifted the ornate hairclip more into view.

Better.

"What is she…" the pause indicated something the girl did not want to say.

He said not a word, but scribbled something on the sheet of paper on front of him, which she leaned to read.

"Oh, I feel guilty now." she said.

"It's how anyone new would feel. It's not your fault." he comforted her.

As they turned to the side, I caught a glimpse of their faces: both strikingly beautiful. They both could easily get modeling contracts.

If I wasn't mistaken about what happened next, I would've sworn the boy laughed under his breath. The girl gave him a sideways glance.

"What's so funny, Edward?" He scribbled something more on the paper, causing her to laugh as well.

Oh, great. They were probably making fun of me. Him thinking up a stupid joke about my appearance or me being tardy, and writing it down for her mediocre approval.

Just then, the boy with the sand colored hair, Edward was it? Well, _Edward_ stopped laughing and wrote something more. The girl read it in a second.

"She's list-?"

She stopped herself and wrote it down on paper. He nodded and she sighed saying, "Well, I suppose that's the first thought that comes to mind."

I went back to doodling, fuming a little at their judgments and such. Why did they have to keep their conversation so secretive? Couldn't they just unconsciously let me listen a little bit?

Just then, a pencil tapped the edge of my blue binder. I looked up to see the beautiful girl smiling at me.

"Hey," she said radiating with happiness, "I'm Bella."

I sat up a little in my seat, not quite expecting them to have welcomed me. After all, they seemed to be rather secretive and keep to themselves.

"And I am Edward." he said formally.

"Uh, Kelsey." I said even more embarrassed than I already was, "You have no idea how good it is to at least know somebody's name!" I half-laughed at my sudden courage to talk to these people who obviously intimidated me.

Bella just smiled and Edward said, "If you need any assistance, you know, locating buildings" there was a pause, as if he was waiting specifically for me to admit that I knew where the building was, "feel free to stop us and ask for directions."

I nodded in thanks and they turned back around to their secrecy.

Boy, would I kill to know what was on that note right now.


	3. Anonymity

Science class ended and the only couple of people I knew slid through the isle and out the door. I was right about them keeping to themselves. After the short and very awkward introductions, they wrote much more on that paper (which they were sure to take with them) and didn't turn back around.

I was out the door when I realized I had left my schedule in the room. I sighed, trudged back inside to locate it, and realized it wasn't there. I must've dropped in the hall or something, where it eventually got swept underneath the lockers by passing students.

Perfect. Now I had to go back to the guidance building and have them print me out a new one.

It was cold outside and grey clouds hung low to my head. I was silently thanking myself for wearing my hair curly today. Straightened hair and damp weather would surely equal frizz and frustration.

And we all know I have enough of that as it is. The frustration, I mean.

The guidance office smelled like it's usual must had been covered in a thicket of pine sol as I watched my feet glide through the door, almost trying to duplicate the way Bella and Edward had walked out of science class. I was through the doorway when the sound of an old clicking keyboard and a conversation came into hearing range.

I looked up to see a college student talking to the lady behind the counter. He was tall and had a dark skin tone, as well as dark brown hair that was shaggy and spiky all at the same time. A tight black t-shirt clung to his torso and he wore dark jeans with, what looked like, work boots.

Oh. He had a better chance of a modeling contract than the duo in science class, I thought.

Nervously, I approached the desk and waited behind him. Why was this damned college filled with so many good-looking people?

"Thanks." he said at the receptionist.

"No problem. I hope the schedule change helps." she said waving goodbye. He went to turn around and I had no reaction time to move before he turned right into me.

"Oh!" I said looking up at him. He was so _tall_. His dark chocolate eyes starred down at me, the mystery new girl he'd never seen before. I was overly embarrassed and felt my cheeks glowing red.

He held out a hand near my shoulder, his face expressionless. "Hey, sorry." was all he said before lowering his hand and walking out of the guidance office.

I was awe struck that he'd even said two words to me. Now, perhaps my two favorite words in the world. Wait, what? Isn't having just one favorite word considered… strange? Am I a wierdy or something?

I heard a voice calling my name in the background, but I was still starring at the now closed door, imagining him walking back through.

"Miss?"

Wait, my name isn't Miss…

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Who the hell _is_ that?…

"Miss!"

I whipped around, realizing it was the receptionist calling me.

"Oh, hey. I mean, hello. Uh- I lost my schedule and I was just wondering if you could maybe print me a new one?"

She gave me a queer look before asking me my name. "Uh- Kelsey Leander."

"Wait one moment please. I'll have it out in a minute."

I thanked her with a smile, which she didn't return, and went to sit in one of four overstuffed chairs in the corner. I was too busy wondering why she seemed so much nicer to the tall boy than me to think about anything else. Was she only nice to the beautiful people?

Would Edward and Bella have an easy time in here, just like the tall boy?

Oh, so she has something against ugly people, does she?! Sure, I wasn't stunning like Bella, but I didn't think I was _ugly_… was I?

In a quick panic, I ran over to the bathroom. The light flicked on because of an unseen motion sensor, and I gripped the porcelain bathroom sink, starring hard into the reflective glass.

No. I didn't look any different.

Wavy hair.

New makeup around blue eyes.

Clip centered at exactly ninety degrees.

Not stunning, but not so ugly as to make an old woman angry with me.

There was a knock on the open door, making me gasp and spin around gripping even tighter to the sink. It was only the receptionist.

"Uh, I have your schedule?" she said in the form of a question, the way a teenage girl would've normally.

"Thank you." my head was low as I grabbed my books and rushed out into the raindrops to English class.


	4. Jacob's Interpretation

I kept thinking I'd done something wrong. That flustered girl in the guidance building, the shocked look on her face, was engraved in my mind like a name on a gravestone. When I turned around, I saw her head down in thought, sitting in a chair.

I'd never seen her before and I hadn't ran into her again all day. A potato chip landed on the lunch table in front of me.

"Quil, knock it off." I said emotionlessly flicking it back over to him. "God, what's got you so down?" he asked sipping the soda in front of him.

"Nothing. Your dumb chip just broke my train of thought." I said moving some shaggy pieces of hair out of my face.

"Probably girl trouble." Embry said. I was too busy thinking to notice what both my friends were starring at.

Embry whistled high-pitched twice and I realized they were starring off at the cafeteria entrance. "Check out the pretty, young, new girl." Quil said.

I completely regret not getting her name…

"Ya' think she's single?" Embry nudged Quil.

"Pretty girl like that? Never."

I wonder if I'll see her around again…

"She's probably like Jakey, here. Got potential lovers swooning over you in the halls. Making shrines with his class pictures and locks of hair and such."

"Definitely."

Another chip landed in front of me and I looked up annoyed with my friends.

"Could ya' knock it off! I'm-" I was cut off when I followed their gaze over to the doors.

Walking in, was the girl I'd met in the guidance building.

"What did you say her name was?" I asked, not bothering to hide my eagerness.

They both starred at me, one brow raised. "Geez Jake, eager much?" Quil teased. I ignored him and declined the opportunity to punch him in the arm, instead walking over to the door with two sets of eyes drilling into my back.

"Well, even if she is single, she won't be for long." Embry sighed in the distance. "Jacob seems to like this one."

Embry and him exchanged glances.

"You don't think…that he… ya' know…?""Naw… uh, I'm- I'm not sure! I mean, shouldn't we be able to tell when he does? We're his best friends, after all. If any two people should be able to tell, it's us by a mile." Quil assured his friend.

"Well… he seems to know her from somewhere."

"Has he looked her in the eyes yet? It's only going to happen if he does…"

"I don't think he has…"

"He's working on finding out." Quil nudged his friend in the arm.

I was making my way across the cafeteria to the girl as she grabbed a tray and slid it down the food line. "Hey." I said, nervously biting my lip and smiling. She looked up with wide sapphire eyes.

"Hey, you're the guy who almost trampled me in the guidance place." she said smiling. Something curious flashed across her eyes and that was the last thing I remember before slipping into something deeper.

The loud conversations and shouts in the room all seemed to stop. Nothing else existed but the one person in front of me.

Gravity dissolved in her stare, making my chest float up a little bit and my hands open up unconsciously.

So much happened in the minute we starred at one another, me probably smiling like an idiot, and her probably confused as hell. Completely unaware at what had just happened.


	5. Befuddled

A/N: Hey, before you continue reading, I think I should let you know that Jacob in this story looks like Taylor Lautner (BASICALLY SAYING HE DOESN'T HAVE THE CREEPY WIG). 

I would've just used "Taylor" as his name but, as ya'll know, this is FanFiction, a site not meant for actual obsession over celebrities. 

Thanks a heap :] 

And now onto the story!… 

**I rolled over in my deep purple flannel sheets, bending my knees as I went. Both my calves had cramped up in my dreams and I sat up and groaned as they felt as if some giant was squeezing them to death. **

"**Ow, ow… oh, ow!" I said limping and then falling back on to my bed. **

**Now I knew how those soldiers who got their legs blown off felt. **

**Poor guys. **

**I sighed in defeat, giving up at the pains shooting below my knees and closed my eyes with my legs dangling off the sides. **

**My eyes slid shut but I was still unable to go back to bed in this condition. Instead, my heart skipped a beat when I remembered that lunch period… **

**I had been standing there, just starring into the deep caramel eyes of the boy I'd seen in the guidance building. I clutched a binder in my right arm against my chest, wandering into the daydream world. **

**He had his hands in his pockets, and just as I **_**began **_**to **_**think**_** I **_**might**_** say something, the two boys who I had seen sitting with him came running up, breaking my trance in the process. **

**I got a confused look on my face as they ran in-between us, one facing each of us. The one in front of me started talking extremely fast. **

"**Hey, I'm Quil. This is Embry. That's Jacob. Haven't had lunch yet? Okay. Alright, here.", the guy handed me a ten and, just as I was about to argue that I had a meal plan, he continued talking, "Get some food. We gotta go. See ya' later. Or not. Maybe later." **

**The other guy was already dragging Jacob away, snapping his fingers in front of his face asking him if he were conscious, while he yelled at him, trying to shake his arm free. **

**I looked down at the ten dollars in my hand. Sticking it in my pocket, I figured I could return it to, uh, Quil was it? Later on if I saw him again. **

**Why did he say they might not see me again. I silently pouted to myself. I thought, you know, that… the guy… Jacob… might have, because I saw the way he was looking at me and all, wanted to see me… again. **

**Because I knew I wanted to see him. **

**I laughed out loud at my blushing cheeks and at the thought that I might like the obviously most popular guy at this whole college. **

**What gave the ordinary girl any chance? Good things only happen to special people, not to the little ordinary girls on campus. **

**Realizing I had no way of getting back to sleep, now that it was four in the stupid morning, I rolled out of bed and went through the same dumb shower routine as yesterday. Without realizing it, I was already dressed in a hip hugging pair of skinny jeans, yellow high heels, and a tight bumblebee sweatshirt. **

**My hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and I was decked out in accessories from head to toe. **

**Grabbing my books off the table, and realizing I still had an hour and a half until my first class, I decided I'd try out that new coffee place on campus. **

**5:30. I'd be open by now. **

**I opened the door, only to be hit face first by the bitter scent of fresh coffee. **

"**Bagel with cream cheese with a small vanilla coffee please. Extra cream and sugar." I said handing the girl a five, and being sure not to accidentally hand her Quil's ten. **

**I turned right around, bagel in hand, and into the face of someone familiar. **

"**Embry?" I asked squinting quite a bit and leaning forward, "The wierdy from the cafeteria?" **

**His smiled faltered a little. "I'm going to ignore that comment."**

**I laughed and asked, "So what brings you to the campus coffee shop." **

**I liked the sound of the repeating syllables. Kind of made me seem intelligent… in a poetic sense. **

**He tried to smile, but it was run over by all the seriousness he had walked in through the door with. **

"**Listen, Kelsey. I need to talk to you about… Jacob. And Quil. And me. About the three of us… Before you really get involved." **

**I didn't know which thoughts to settle down on. "Before I get involved? What're you… saying? Embry, you're not making any sense!" I put my hand over my heart as it raced from anxiety. **

**Breathe. **

**Just breathe, Kelsey and it'll be okay… I hope. **

**Embry sighed. "Yesterday, when Jacob and you were starring at each other… he… knew…" **

"**Knew what, Embry?" **

"**That you had just gotten pulled into a complicated life." **

"**What? What're you…" **

"**The minute he looked in your eyes", Embry swallowed to gain some more courage, "You became part of this life." **


	6. Comprehending

I sat there, watching every flame in the fireplace until it resembled a face of somebody I newly knew.

Bella's friendliness on the first day was mirrored in her flame, tickling the mantle. I was completely unaware of the conversation the three boys were having on the staircase in their fraternity, as I sat where Embry placed me after having me follow him back to their place…

After he told me about the legends.

About werewolves.

I wished I had believed him.

If I had just trusted him to begin with, he wouldn't have sighed. And he wouldn't have had to bring me outside, into the woods, and phased in front of me.

I hugged my knees now, unafraid. I wasn't afraid of him when he phased. He told me it was crucial that I keep it between myself and the floorboards, and all I wanted to know then, was why he had told me, a girl he barely knew.

His had cursed under his breath, saying something about if he hadn't lost that "damned bet", as he put it, he wouldn't have had to be the one to tell me these things.

"Why tell me?" I had asked.

"Because. You were brought into this yesterday."

"The… werewolf thing? Why?"

Silence. "That's Jakey's part to explain.

Now the fire sent a quick crackle of sparks onto the carpet, but they quickly burnt out by themselves, allowing me to focus on other things… like the conversation going on fifteen feet away from me…

**The Conversation: **

"You phased in front of her?! You moron!" Jacob said with a little bit of anger in his voice. His expression grew more solemn as he asked, "Is she afraid of us?"

Quil was sitting on the top step, looking down at Embry for an answer.

"No. Surprisingly. She didn't run or anything, but she was a little taken back. As to be suspected."

Jacob sighed deeply. "So you told her what?-"

He was cut off by Embry. "That she was now a part of this all."

Quil piped up. "Did she ask why?"

"Yes."

"What'd you tell her?"

Jacob jumped up off the step, looking worried.

"OH CRAP!" he lowered to a whisper after his friends curtly reminded him she was in the other room, "You didn't tell her about the… _imprinting_? Did you?"

Embry might've laughed if he wasn't so stressed out from before. "I said you'd explain why she was a part of this. It's kind of an awkward subject for me, Jakey."

Silence.

"Do you think it's possible to imprint on somebody… who won't like you back?" Jake asked sheepishly. Both his friend's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, come on, Jake. What girl _doesn't_ like you at this damn college?" Quil challenged laughing.

"I mean other for the way they see me… physically. They only like me because they like… my appearance. They don't really know me, and neither does Kelsey." This took a minute for the two to process this in their minds. Quil had a thinking look on his face, and his friends took notice.

"What're you planning, Embry?" Quil asked.

He had to explain his thoughts now: "Well, when you imprint on someone, supposively it's considered a werewolf version of '_love at first site'_. Even though you don't know anything about the person, you know that you'll love everything about them when you do learn it. Trust me, I'm no expert in love or body language or anything, but she seemed pretty into you in the cafeteria."

Quil laughed and they both looked at him for an explanation. "Well", he started, "When Embry and I were standing in between you two, I was facing her." They waited for him to continue. "She might as well have imprinted on you, Jake. She looked at you the same way you looked at her."

"Whoa, that was kinda deep, Quil." Embry said. Quil punched him in the arm. "Once in a lifetime thing, Buddy."

Jacob looked at them for another question, this one less vein pinching, "Do regular humans imprint?"

Embry smiled, "I think it's that thing they call _'love at first sight'_."


	7. Unanswered

6:30.

I'd been here for an hour now, waiting patiently for them to come off of the staircase and trying not be bothered by the fact that they were still talking behind my back. What didn't I know? Well, for starters, I didn't know why I'd been dragged into this. Not that I was upset about finding anything out today, it's just that I didn't know why.

And I wanted to know, desperately.

I looked up to see Quil walking through the doorframe. "Hey." he said.

"You guys still talking behind my back?" I asked trying to be humorous. He sat down lazily on the other couch and smirked.

"Definitely."

I starred at the side table where my now cold coffee and bagel were sitting. I had been too busy thinking to be hungry, but now I was kind of. Quil noticed what I was looking at. "You can come over and get it, ya' know." he said, "I don't bite. Much." I was skeptical about that but sat down on the other end of the couch anyways.

"So, what can't I know?" I said, whipping cream cheese off my upper lip. Quil thought about that for a moment.

"You already know the second biggest part."

"The wolf thing?"

"I guess."

"What's the first biggest?"

"Try and guess."

"Well", I began, "Embry said something was Jacob's job to tell me. Is that the biggest part? Why can't I know that?" Quil laughed a little and he must've felt like he was explaining something difficult to a preschooler.

"It is his job to tell you. You don't necessarily need to know it now so why bother adding another thing to keep you up at night?", he laughed, "Ask me anything, other than that, and I think I can tell you it."

It went silent except for the rather loud whispers coming from the kitchen now as I thought about what to ask first.

"Can I have a piece of paper?" I asked.

"Why do you need paper? Ya' got pica or something?"

"No. I'm gunna have to make a list of all these things before I forget any of them."

**Fast Forward **

"Whoa." I said, my mind bewildered by the fantasy things Quil had just explained., "Just, wow."

"Pretty cool, right?" he asked, a little surprised I hadn't tuned out anything I didn't want to hear. Actually, there wasn't anything I was wierded out by…

Jacob and Embry had just walked into the room to find Quil still in his lazy position on the couch, and me holding my empty coffee cup while sitting cross-legged on the footstool.

I looked up at them. The had been talking about something serious, I could tell by the way they came in.

"Who died?" I asked a little concerned. Oh God, I hoped someone really hadn't just died…

"No one died." Jacob said forcing out a laugh and sitting down on the chair that went with the footstool I was sitting on.

I took in all of their facial expression one at a time and it only took me a second to realize what they were thinking.

"You guys think this all hasn't sunk in yet." I said as they all looked at me. "You think I'm going to reach a denial stage, don't you?"

"Well, you wouldn't be the first one to denial something impossible… and then leave in an attempt to forget it." Embry said shrugging.

"I saw it for myself.", I reminded them glaring at Embry, "I wouldn't ignore you all because I thought you were… lying about everything. You're not dangerous. You're not lying."

Just then, I looked up at a grandfather clock within my view.

7:10.

I figured I wouldn't bother Jacob about the thing he hadn't told me yet. This was all way more important than getting to class on time, but Mr. Turner might stab me if I was late again.

"I know you wouldn't leave." Jake assured me, "I don't think you're that kind of person."

I bit on my lower lip to try and shoo away the smile I was getting from looking at him.

My heart was beating awfully fast now and I felt a little too happy. "We're gunna be late for first classes if we keep talking." Quil reminded us, throwing my book bag at my feet and picking up a pile of books off the couch. Embry ran over to the door and flung it open.

"_Shit_! It's _down pouring_!" he spat as we all turned to match the sound of rain with the cold air coming in through the door. "I'll get the truck." Jacob said touching my shoulder for a brief moment. Something indescribable crossed his face, and he quickly pulled it back away.

My heart was flipping out as Quil said, "I'll come with ya' Jake." They both ran outside and into the darkness.

Embry was smiling at me. "What?" I asked, a little annoyed with him. He just kept smiling as he said,

"Come on, I can practically see your heart coming out of your chest."


	8. Exposed

I was laughing hysterically as I slid into the wall of the hallway. I was near the science room door, with five minutes to spare. When we got to the student parking lot, we realized the only empty spaces were quite a ways from the school.

Realizing there was no good way of doing it, we all made a run for it, getting soaked along the way. So now, dripping wet, Jake and I were sliding through the halls to our classes. Turns out the reason he was in the guidance office was to switch two of his courses around, so now he had biology when I had science. The biology room was right across from science luckily.

"I'll wait for you after class." he said shaking his head to get all the excess water droplets out of his shiny brown hair.

I put my empty hand up to shield my face as he shook like a dog. "I'm already wet enough." I complained squinting and smiling. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

He was biting his lip again in an attempt to hide his smile. "You're doing it again." I said all my teeth showing in a smile.

"What am I doing?" he asked laughing through his smile. "Ya' know. That thing were you stare just like in the café-" I would've said more but I was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Okay, I'll, uh, be here after class." I said awkwardly laughing as I pointed to the puddle of rain near the door. I was trying to grip the slippery doorknob with my right hand. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and twisted it with his wrists, moving out of the way so I stood in the doorway. "Thanks." I mouthed. He saluted me with a smile and it was hard to just focus on walking to the back of the class before Mr. Turner could analyze my dripping appearance.

Resist the urge to shiver!

Bella and Edward were already seated in front of me when I got there. I placed my books on the table and their gaze followed me to my seat, where I rung my sleeves out before sitting down on the stool.

"Uh, Kelsey? If you don't mind me asking, how on Earth did you get so wet?" Bella asked. I smiled to myself and it wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized Edward was starring intently at me.

"Edward?" I asked leaning backwards a little bit. He smiled and Bella glared at him. "You must've had to run through the rain." Edward stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, got a ride from Jacob, Quil, and Embry." A flash of a wolf came into my mind and my fingers picked at the edge of my binder. Bella and Edward looked at each other and then back at me, only taking a second. "Oh. They're nice people." Bella said sincerely.

I fought back a big smile. "I know." I said opening my binder when the voice of the teacher announced notes.

**Bella and Edward's paper conversation: **

Bella: What did you get from her thoughts?

Edward: They told her.

Bella: About the werewolves?

Edward: Yes.

Bella: Could you tell why?Edward: Well, I have reason to believe something happened yesterday.

Bella: ?

Edward: I think Jacob finally imprinted on someone. Kelsey.

Bella: How can you tell?

Edward: She was completely focused on yesterday in the cafeteria. I could tell by the look on his face she described in her thoughts.

Bella: I'm glad. She seems nice.

Edward: She's completely into him as well. Let's hope things work out for the best.

Bella: What's that supposed to mean?

Edward mouths, "Nothing" to her and fold the piece of paper into a square the size of cell phone, slipping it into the confines of his binder with the previous note.

Their conversation couldn't go on any longer, because Mr. Turner was scribbling the partner project on the chalkboard. "Everyone, you'll work with the person sitting with you at the lab tables. Your microscopes are located underneath in the cabinets. You'll be looking at organisms in pond water samples. Kelsey, you and Rosalie will work together."

Edward turned around just as Kelsey looked up from drawing, to meet eyes with the blonde girl sitting up front.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Kelsey, not knowing Rosalie, was already scared and intimidated by her.


	9. Warning

I would've gladly walked over to the blonde girl's seat so I could start off seeming polite, but she was already over at my table. She was intimidating because she was, by far the, the most beautiful girl in college. Everything about her was confident and graceful.

Before sitting next to me, I saw Edward slipping a piece of paper, folded as big as a cell phone to the end of their table. Without looking at him, Rosalie gripped it between two fingers as she walked by. They wrote another note about me?! I didn't even see them writing this one!

Why can't they say it in front of me? Do they really have to be that secretive all the time?

The blonde girl sat down and pulled out the microscope without a word. Shyness got the better of me and I could only utter a, "Hey." when she placed the machine on the table.

"Hello." she said, seeming unsure of me. The piece of paper was between her fingers and it was soon unfolded, in her binder, away from my eyes. She scanned it only once, and I watched her as I pretended to move a beaker of water next to the microscope.

Something flashed across her face. A small version of outrage.

"Do you want to do the first sample, or should I?" I asked flipping a shiny metal utensil in my fingers. Rosalie said nothing, but turned and looked me up and down, obviously taking in my soaked clothing.

"How did you get so wet? You smell like a wet _dog_." She spat grabbing the water beaker.

I was a bit taken back by her hostility. A wet dog? Really?

"Uh, oh, sorry. I had to run through the rain."

She wasn't looking at me, the smug look on her face, and was dipping a utensil onto a glass plate.

"You don't have a car?"

"No. No, I have a car. I, was just at Jacob Black, Quil, and Embry's frat and they gave me a ride. Jake had to park far from the school."

Edward and Bella were busily going through water samples, scribbling on the sheet as they went.

"And why, exactly, were you at the mutt's house?" she spat glaring at me with two gold eyes.

"I, uh…"

What exactly did she mean by "mutts"? Edward turned around in his seat and Bella looked over her shoulder.

"Rosalie." he stated plain and warningly. The duo stood up, taking their completed worksheet with them, and walked to the front of the room to hand it in. As soon as they were out of sight, Rosalie leaned in closer.

"Listen", she began, "A dainty little girl like yourself shouldn't be getting caught up in things you cannot handle."

My face fell and I was taken back. "What're you talking about exactly?"

She sighed, not because she was tired, but because she felt like she was explaining something she thought I couldn't comprehend anyways. "There are some things in this world you weren't put on the earth to cope with. Except that and stay away from things you can't understand."

My face must've been pale as a ghost as my heart raced to pump enough blood through me. If she's talking about what I think she's talking about… then…

"Ignore it. Before you're overwhelmed." she stated, concluding her warning.

I had to blink a few times before I could piece together everything she was saying.

She couldn't be talking about the wolf thing… could she? How could she know? If she wasn't talking about that, than it must've been coincidence that those rules seemed to apply so perfectly to the… werewolf thing.

I couldn't ignore it, I was a part of it, wasn't I?

But… they never did explain that one detail that said _how_ I was a part of it. Was there even a reason for me to know this secret? Yes. But they weren't about to tell me it, now were they.

Was this girl correct in saying that I shouldn't get involved in something until I fully understood it? Quil, Embry, and Jake were hiding one part from me… and until I knew that part I'd never be able to deal with everything as a whole.

This secret was like a puzzle. If I didn't have all the pieces, how could I ever see the whole picture?

What Rosalie said was right. And I need to find that missing piece before I went ant farther.

The bell had rung three minutes ago, and I was the only one in the room, lost in my thoughts. "Uh, Ms. Leander?" Mr. Turner asked, "You may go now. Class is over."

I looked around at the empty seats. I began cleaning up utensils on the table, when I saw something white underneath the stool my partner had been sitting on.

It was a piece of paper. By the many creases it had in it, I'd guess it had been opened and reopened quite a few times… and it was folded to about the size of a cell phone…


	10. Unexplainable

Chapter 10: Unexplainable

**A/N: I know this one is longer than all the others, but bear with me! This chapter is my favorite and everything in it is very important to the rest of the plot so try not to skim! ;)**

I closed the door loudly behind me when I got back to my dorm. I slipped my sweatshirt off and onto the floor, along with my heels. Every second that I sat on my bed in my black tank top made my heart beat faster and faster. Being sure not to damage to confines of the paper, I slowly, but surely, unfolded it.

_What did you get from her thoughts? _I read in perfect cursive letters, obviously Bella's fancy female penmanship. What did they mean _my thoughts_?

My face got hot when I began reading more and more of the cryptic note. Not sure I'd read it correctly, I skimmed back over the note and realized I didn't understand half of it.

And then read it once more.

And then again just to be safe.

I looked out the window behind my nightstand. What fantasy world had I just stepped into?

Lights went out in one room in a distant sorority. Somewhere, a car screeched and skidded into a driveway… and right now? A wolf howled in the woods outside my window.

Fuming just a little bit, I crawled off the bed, gripping the note in my right hand, and slipped on some old skater sneakers. Sure enough, a big russet colored wolf was peering out from the brush. I shoved the note into my pocket, almost but not completely forgetting about it, as I got lost in the huge wolf's eyes. They peered up at window frames, giving the appearance of a little lost puppy and sticking a needle into my chest all at the same time.

"Jake?" I asked opening the window all the way. The animal lifted it's head up high before sitting down on all fours and tilting it's head.

There was no way that this wolf wasn't Jake. I'd never seem him in his… other form… but his personality shone through so much that I could just tell. I ran over to the door and yanked it open, hopping down the hallway while tying up a loose shoelace, and ran out into the dark.

Even though I was aggravated with him and his friends for not telling me more about the wolf legends (specifically the numero uno thing), I still kind of wanted to see Jake. That, I could not bury.

I slowed to a walk as the space between me and the werewolf grew smaller and smaller.

"Jake?" I asked once more before sticking out my hand. If I was way off, and this was just an unusually large wild animal, I was pretty much screwed by now. Much to my surprise, he made a noise low in his throat, as if to answer me. It wasn't a growl, and it wasn't a whimper. Just a regular werewolf noise… if that was possible…

My fingers were running over his fur, searching out the rough patches from the softer patches. I sighed and this time he whimpered a little, causing me to laugh instinctively.

"This is so… unlikely…" I smiled. He sat down and let me touch his fluffy ears. The thought of the big, tall Jacob Black having fluffy ears made me laugh again. "Jake…" I sighed, "You, my friend, have some explaining to do…"

In response, he tilted his head and turned around to face the woods. Just when I thought he might be giving me the cold shoulder, he sat down… instructing me to get on.

"You're not serious, are you?"

Another wolf noise.

Slowly and carefully, I climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms securely around his neck. He was surprisingly… warm. I guess Quil wasn't kidding about the body heat thing…

"Where're we headed?" I asked in his ear after he began running full speed into the woods. Either he didn't hear me, or he just had no way of answering because he kept running. I just held on tighter, and let my chin fall into his fur. It felt warm and soft compared to the dropping temperatures around me. It was like waking up in the morning when the heats off and you find yourself wrapped in millions of blankets.

I lost track of time, but soon we reached the edge of campus, where he let/slid me off. Because I wasn't used to walking, I fumbled a little before catching myself on the side of Jacob's truck. Wait… what?

"What's the-" I started asking, only to realize I was talking to nobody. "Jake? Where'd ya' go?" I asked walking to the front of the vehicle. I heard something rummaging in the trunk, and ran back there just in time to see him disappearing back into the woods with, what looked like, clothes hanging out of his mouth.

I just kind of waited there until he came back out in his human form. I laughed under my breath and one eyebrow raised.

"That was fun, Jake." I said jumping up and sitting on the trunk's ledge. He smiled at me.

"Pretty cool, right?" he was still buttoning his brown shirt as he walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door. "Ha, I would've bet money on you falling asleep right there on my back." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my arms for warmth.

He had an egotistical glow in his expression as he leaned on the open door.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked.

I looked at the truck, then back up at Jacob, then at the truck once more. "Now? Seven o'clock on a Friday night?"

At first, he seemed a little hurt so I walked up close to him. "What? You got homework or something?" he asked plainly. I smiled up at his disappointed look. "It can wait."

I was drifting again, into those eyes again. Being this close to him, I smelt axe and something woodsy. It smelt good. He was probably the only werewolf who wore that axe stuff. I was too busy being intoxicated by his scent, that I completely did not expect what happened next.

And that was when he kissed me. He just kind of leaned in and did it.

It was short, maybe four or six seconds, but I completely went along. I mean, it's not like I hadn't thought about doing it before… because I had… a _couple_ times. When I did imagine it, it was nothing like this. The imaginary kisses would consist of me being a princess locked in a blond-brick tower, only to be rescued by my knight in a suit of glittering amour.

But this wasn't my fairytale, this was real life.

Real life were the pumpkin carriage was a truck, my frog prince was a werewolf, and my glass slippers were a pair of ratty sneakers. I broke away and swallowed hard.

He gives me a questioning look. But not for long, because I lean back in, this time kissing him. I feel his smile spread across his face. Just too good to be reality.

I'm leaning against the truck's side and, just as his hand presses against the metal, it creaks and dents under his power. We break away and I tilt my head to look at the mark left in the car. This only proved Quil's tales about the werewolves having a harder bone structure then humans.

He was looking down and flexing his hand. "Whoops.' he shied. As if we knew what the other person was about to do, I climbed into the passenger seat as he rounded around the back for the driver's side. We kind of just sat there after the doors were closed, breathing hard and starring at the road in front of us until it faded into darkness up ahead.

I made a noise that was half grumbling, and half moaning under my breath.

"What?"

"Quil and Embry."

Jake thought for a moment. "We don't have to tell them about that." he said smiling and starting up the truck.

**At the Vampire Sorority: **

A girl with spiky black hair was sitting on a couch next to Rosalie and Bella. "What's wrong with Alice?" Tanya asked sitting down in her pajamas on the sofa chair. Bella and Rose looked over to her.

"She's having a vision." Bella said plainly gripping Alice's arm. After a moment, Alice blinked but was not quite done seeing her vision. "Bella?" she asked, "Do you know what Jacob was doing tonight?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Call Edward. Now."

Alice slipped back into it as Bella flung out the phone and was dialling, all when Kate entered the room. "What's going on?" She asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Jacob." Alice murmured, "Jacob and the girl are in terrible danger."

**A/N: May have forgot to mention this at the beginning… but I'm sort of a varying writer in the sense that I like to make the unexpected happen. From this point on, there are no promises ;) All cards are on the table and anything can happen XD**

**P.S. When I was typing "Rose" I spelt it wrong and it came out as "Orse" XD Had to share that. Think it's rather hilarious 'cause, I mean, just imagine Rosalie being named "Orse" in the first book XD **

"**Come on, Orse! Don't be like that!" **


	11. E For Esoteric

Chapter 11: E for Esoteric

I don't remember falling asleep in Jacob Black's truck, but I guess I did because that's where I woke up.

It was hard to sleep comfortably on such a reclined chair and, as I woke up, I realized was I curled up in a ball with Jake's sweatshirt tangled up around me. My neck cracked as I lifted it up off the chair and I looked over to my left, only to realize Jacob wasn't there. I sat up at the same time I opened and slid out of the car door.

I glanced upright into the rearview mirror and sighed with relief. Phew. Sleeping upright definitely had it's advantages when it came to smearing makeup in the night.

Maybe I should just put it on before bed and sleep in a chair…

The air was chipper and sweet when it hit my morning face. I wrapped his sweatshirt over my arms like a blanket in the cold air and went back into the car for my other sneaker when I realized it had fallen off in my dreams.

As I half searched for Jake, half took in the scenery, I wandered away from the vehicle and ended up looking out over some sand.

It was a beach. The truck had been parked on the cold concrete last night, because of the driver's need to sleep ,of course, and now I could see dark clouds looming on the water's front.

Nature debris of logs and seaweed were strewn around the beach where large rocks came up out of the ground and leaned over and up in pride. "Wow." I muttered, taking in the landscape. Anyone but me probably would've stuck their nose up in the air, jumped in back in the truck, and driven straight to the shores of California.

I'd always been one for the rainy weather, preferring it over a sunny, cloudless day. This was my type of coast.

I eagerly ran down into the sands and ran all the way to the nearest rock, surrounded by others stretching up around it like the four remaining fingers of a hand. I sat on the ledge of what looked like and could've been the thumb, practically waiting for the hand to form a tight fist.

How long had we been driving? Did I fall asleep or something, unconscious to the fact that we were headed towards something so cabalistic?

My thoughts were interrupted when I was cut off by someone prodding my sneaker bottom. "Yes?" I asked smiling and peering down, knowing it could only be one person. Jake was looking up at me, holding a random stick in his hand. I must've been up higher than I thought if I was up enough that his height alone wasn't enough to reach me.

"Uh, how in the world did you get up there?" he started, his feet getting wet by the sea foam curling onshore.

"I climbed." I smiled like a little kid as I put my hands on my hips, acting like I had a huge triumph over this boulder. He laughed at my minor achievement and I slid down right in front of him. "You stole my sweatshirt." he said jokingly.

I shrugged. "You stole my sneaker." His head immediately snapped down at my feet, both wearing a sneaker, and then looked back up at me smiling.

"Liar." he said quietly.

"Thief!" I yelled laughing and running.

Why I thought I could outrun a werewolf was beyond me.

Within a second of running, he had me at the waist and I stopped with a small, "Oh, ouff." He was smiling when I turned my head and glared at him. "Oh, that was hardly fair." I said seriously, despite my smirk. He just shrugged. "You should've ran faster."

"The sand slowed me down."

"Suuuuure it did."

He still had me locked at the waist and I was just looking out into the surf. "Where exactly is this?" I asked, blunt and curious. He let me out of the death grip and I sat on a dead, salt-bleached log that had washed ashore.

"La Push." he smirked. I gave him a questioning glance, consisting of one raised corner of the mouth and one raised brow. I had no idea where that was so, naturally, I bluntly asked.

"Where's that?" I asked sticking both my hands in my pockets as a gust of wind blew by. His mouth opened in answer just as I pulled my right hand back out of my pocket. My face went blank as my mind tried to remember why a piece of paper was randomly in my pants.

"What's that?" he asked as I unfolded it.

"Don't remember." My eyes scanned the first sentence at the same time my heart skipped a beat.

"What?" he asked, suddenly eager to know why I suddenly gotten so nervous so fast. I got a weary look on my face and he seemed concerned about my random change of mood. "Jake?" I asked looking up at him with jaded eyes, "Do you mind if I ask you something."

"Sure."

I handed him the crumpled piece of paper. "What does this mean?"

**Back at Campus: **

"And you're sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes, Edward. Positive. It was somewhere in the woods though. Back in Forks."

"We have to get there and find her before they run into her."

"It was raining in my vision, Edward…"

"Hey, Garret? Turn on the weather channel."

"I will when Emmet decides to hand over the remo- Oh, okay. It's on! Now what?"

"What's the forecast for this week?"

"Uh… Sunday, cloudy… Monday, cloudy…"

"What about the rest of the week?"

"Well, I stopped reading it. It was kinda depressing me, Edward."

"Can you please just tell me the weather?"

"Ugh, fine. Tuesday, cloudy… Wednesday, rainy-"

"But is three days enough time, Edward?"

"It's going to have to be."


	12. Apprehension

A/N: Grrr. Chapter 13 is almost done but I'm not going to post it until I get, like, seven more reviews. Mwahahaha!….. Please? :\

"**Vampires." I repeated over for about the fifty-seventh time within the last hour, "Really?" **

**Jacob smiled. He was laying on his back in the sand starring up at the single cloud that made the whole sky as he explained everything, and I was sitting cross-legged in front of him, listening to every word. He shrugged in the sand, "You've just been told that, not only do werewolves exist, you've been going to class with vampires, and all you've got to say is 'Really?'" I gave him a confused look. **

**He looked over at me with his arms crossed behind his head smirking, but not saying anything. "What?" I asked curiously, "You want me to flip out or something? 'Cause I can!" Quickly, I got stood up and flopped down in the sand next to him, spreading my arms and legs out fully in all directions. **

**It was silent for a few seconds. "Where's my melodramatic screaming?" he grinned. "Ah. Vampires. Those weirdoes read my mind. Ah. Don't kill me." I said making overly dramatic slurping noises and emotionlessly raising my arms straight into the air. **

**Jake got a kick out of that and started laughing. "You don't even care Edward read your mind?" he bothered. **

"**I'd want to read the weird new girl's mind too if I could." **

"**And the other things?" **

"**Vegetarian thing? The Cullens? Their clairvoyance? There're are so many other things! Name the one you're referring too, Jake." **

"**I don't know… it said something else on the note…" he trailed off and grew a bit uneasy. I sat up and my grin slowly progressed into laughter. **

"**What's so funny?" **

"**You're so adorable when you're nervous." **

"**Yeah. I know. Edward read your mind, remember? It's all in the note." He waved the almost destroyed piece of paper in front of my face. We traded expressions, making me the serious/nervous one, and him the laughing/grinning one. "Gah. Embarrassment!" I said toppling backwards. **

**I closed my eyes, but I still heard him. "Whoa! Wait a sec!" I yelled snapping my torso up. I didn't exactly realize he was now kneeling in front of me and my outstretched arms hit him in the chest instead of the suspected impact with the sand. Instead of falling backwards, like he should've, his tough body stayed in place and my hands had two little pains shooting up to my arms. **

"**Ow." I stated looking up to his smirking face. He looked like he had just won something. I rolled my eyes and crawled back into my crossed legged position. **

"**You're horrible." I said, "Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky." **

**He leaned forward at the same time I did, and we kissed briefly and tenderly. I was the one who broke away and looked back up at him. He asked me what was wrong only using his expression, mostly his eyes. "You never explained the last part of that note." **

"**Uh, what's that?" **

**I leaned over a little closer to him, smelling his axe/woodsy scent again. "What is imprinting exactly?" **

**Back at Campus: **

Quil paced back and forth in the front yard, kicking at the air as he went. Embry starred at his impatient friend from the stairs, where he sat next to a potted seedling. "Are you sure they're even coming? What if they blew us off?" Quil asked stopping.

"Why the hell would they have called us then?"

Quil shrugged. "Who knows. Vamps might've changed their minds."

Embry stood up, shifting a backpack off his lap and onto the steps and, if he wasn't too busy waiting and worrying, he might've laughed. "God Quil. Do you even know what 'vamps' are?!"

"Uh, short for vampires?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look it up in the dictionary sometime."

As soon as his sentence ended, a shiny silver Volvo and Alice's signature yellow sports car screeched to a stop next to the sidewalk. "'Bout time." they both mumbled walking over to the cars as the Volvo passenger seat opened. Bella emerged and greeted them. "Hey, guys." She embraced them both and when she pulled away from Embry, she realized he was scanning over both cars biting his lip.

"Cars not too fast for you is it?" Edward smirked from the driver's side. "No…" he began, "It's just that… is eight people enough for this?"

Edward got out of the car and stood on his side. "Embry", Bella said sweetly, "We've got Alice, Edward, me, you, Quil, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper."

Edward finally spoke from where he stood. His face became grave and the car engine was suddenly the only noticeable noise as all eyes watched him from inside the other car.

"I assure you, six vampires and two wolves are quiet enough to take care of a newborn."


	13. Sunday

**A/N: Sorry, I know I skip around, like, three times in one chapter, but it's hard to do multiple points of view! Gah! Review though, yo ;D**

Quil gulped, unusually serious. "What if the newborn finds Jake and Kelsey, before we can stop it?"

Edward was the only one brave enough to give and answer. "We'll get there in time." Another car door slammed shut and they turned to see Alice standing there, waiting to share her opinion. Now everyone was out of the car, leaning against it, ready to give their opinions about the subject as well.

"Alice", Quil started, "In your vision, what- Did we make it in time?" Now all eyes were on the small spiky-haired girl. She seemed to shrink back where she stood next to Bella. "Well, actually… Jacob wasn't in my vision exactly… Kelsey was. And the newborn did find her."

The air went cold and stiff, trapping everyone in their places.

"We'll get there in time." Edward concluded as Bella slinked her arms around him.

Quil was sticking his backpack in the Volvo's trunk as Rosalie and Alice walked around the front of the Porsche. They walked slow as they had a conversation about something in such a quiet tone, he couldn't hear.

"Come on Vamps, time's 'a wasting."

Alice gasped at the offensive term and Rosalie hissed, hitting him upside the head. "OW! What'd I say?!" he moaned rubbing the back of his head. Embry had the window rolled down and was laughing from the inside of the car.

**Jacob Black's House: **

I rolled over on my side in the bed Sunday morning and sighed drowsily as the sunlight reached my eyes through the window. "Gah." I said rolling over so my head was in the pillow.

I almost flung five feet in the air when I heard a loud snore from next to me. "GAH!" After the adrenaline rush ceased and my heart stopped racing I glared over to my left from against the wall. Jacob was laying there, on the other side of the bed, and snoring awful loudly.

How on Earth did I ever fall asleep in the first place?

I laid my head back down on the pillow and sighed as I watched him unconscious for a few moments.

"Hrm. _Imprinting_." I breathed. His long explanation had seemed unnecessarily long and detailed, until he said the last sentence.

"So… you basically liked me from the start?" I had asked, nervous to word it any other way.

"No", he grinned, "I loved you the moment I looked in your eyes."

I blushed and ducked my head into the sheets. Every time we had walked in the hallway, every time I hung out with him, the whole drive down here, he had sought after me.

I was thinking intently about that with the sheets pulled up to my face, when his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." I replied robotically pulling the sheets up closer.

"Sleep well?"

"Nope."

"Why's that?"

"You snore loud." I smiled.

"Sorry." he said kissing my forehead and getting up. I was sitting up leaning against the wall as walked over to open the door to his room. "Hey, Jake?"

"What?"

"What am I supposed to change into today?" I lifted my arms up so he could see that I was still wearing his sweatshirt over my black tank top. He looked me up and down. "You look fine to me." he smiled. Rolling my eyes, I got up off the bed and followed him down the hall to the kitchen, where I sat at the table.

"We'll go over Sam's and you can probably take a shower there and borrow something from Emily." I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on top of them. "So", I mused, "Where's Mr. Black on this fine morning?"

"Uh, I'm right here?…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No, I mean your dad."

He shrugged. "Maybe over Sue's. Or Charlie's." Just when I was about to ask who those people were, the toaster shot up two pop-tarts. "Food!" I cheered, realizing I hadn't eaten since Friday. He handed me one and I gobbled it down as the phone started to ring. We both glanced over to the clock.

Only six in the morning. He hesitantly picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked. I mouthed, "Who is it?" And he just got a confused look on his face.

"Calm down! What did you just say?"

**In the Volvo: **

"Where was Jake taking Kelsey?" Bella asked turning around in her seat to look at the two guys in the backseat. They shot each other a confused look. "The weird thing is", Quil started, "He just said he was going back home."

"I'm assuming that means his house." Edward said not taking his eyes off the road, "We'll check there first. Then we should go talk with Sam." Embry turned around to see the yellow car still following right behind them. Just as he was turning back around, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What the-" he watched the thing in the forest for half a second before it disappeared, "There's someone in the woods!"

"What?" Bella snapped her head around and the car screeched to a halt at the side of the road. Before the car even stopped, Bella was out of it and walked over to the other vehicle as it jerked stop in front of them. Emmet, who was now driving, got out first and walked over to them.

"Embry might've saw the newborn in the woods." Bella said. Edward was now out of the car and called for Alice.

"Embry. Would you please describe what you saw?" he asked. Embry nodded.

"It looked like it was wearing something green. It had long tan hair flowing behind it. It just kept… running."

Edward was already telling which people to go into the woods after her. "Call Jake." Bella told Quil.

"I told you before, Bella. I called yesterday and this morning, but no one picked up. He left his cell phone at the fraternity."

Edward walked back over to them. "I'm assuming it's a female, because of the long tan hair. We'll search the woods around here and see if we can track _her_ down."

**Jacob Black's House: **

I walked over to where Jake was standing, surprisingly eager to know who could be calling. He was talking fast and fluently, trying to hear everything on the other end.

"Sure. Uh-huh. Good. I'll look for her. I haven't seen her around yet. Thank you."

I starred up at him with wide sapphire eyes. The phone clicked and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you."

"Gah. I love you too, but you're crushing me." I stuttered as he broke away.

"Sorry."

"Who was that?"

"Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?"

"Bella's dad."

He smiled and ruffled my curly hair, which made my confusion switch to a pout and I slung my arms straight at my sides. Why was Bella's dad calling? "I'll explain it on the way to Sam's" he promised.

As we walked to the car, I noticed he was thinking intently about something. We were pulling out into the road and I just kept starring at him. He looked over at me and we just kind of waited in the middle of the road for one of us to say something.

"Bella's coming. She called her dad. Probably wants to visit him while she's down here."

I bit my lip. "Why's she coming?"

"I have no idea. She only tells Charlie what he need to know. Nothing more. He just called because my dad told him I was down here for the weekend. I don't see Bella that much anymore. Plus, I don't have my cell phone so I guess we'll have to wait until she gets here." I thought to myself, my head rolling to one side of the seat and resting on my cold shoulder. Sighing, I watched the trees race by in a fusion of mixed colors. My head snapped up when I saw a new color in the painting.

Something an unnatural shade of green and tan flashed before my eyes. It moved along with the car, heading in the same direction.

"What was…" I whispered in my own ears. Jacob looked over at me as I continually scanned my eyes over the woods for the new color.

"What?" he asked, slowing the car.

"Uh, Nothing. I'm just not awake." I cooed shaking my head and starring out the windshield.


	14. Influenced

I walked out of Emily's room in the blue sundress she lent me, my hair wet and curly with some makeup she had in the bathroom for me to use. "Are you sure I can wear this? It seems so fancy." I said touching the smooth silky fabric. She just smiled and put a reassuring hand lightly on my shoulder.

"You look lovely."

I couldn't help but glance up at the ruined half of her face. My heart got heavy with sorrow and a weird sense of pity.

"Thank you." I said as we walked out into the kitchen. She had welcomed me into the family so quickly, almost as if we were friends from birth, playing in the sandbox and trading lunches in Elementary school.

We walked into the kitchen, where Sam and Jacob were leaning on the kitchen counter. "Hey, beautiful." Jacob said standing up straighter. I sighed and looked at my feet as I scuttled over to him, kind of embarrassed. Sam laughed out loud a little bit and I looked up from behind my bangs at him when I had reached Jake's protective arms.

"Hesitant?" Sam asked. I grinned up at him. "Definitely." I said, "You scare the crap outta me, Sam." Emily laughed as she took a tray of muffins out of the small oven.

"Aw. Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf!" He pleaded grabbing a muffin out of the hot tray.

**Road in The Woods: **

"We've been searching all day, Emmet. I don't think we're going to find her." Jasper confirmed quietly, Alice hanging on his left arm.

"We're the hell did that menace go?" he said infuriated at the lost game, "She couldn't have gotten far." He lunged for the woods and was stopped by Edward's restraining grip on his forearm. He looked down at his arm, then followed the hand to the arm, and then the arm up to Edward's serious facial expression.

"Let go of my limb." He said sarcastically, shaking it off. It didn't work, but Edward let go anyways.

"We wasted the whole day searching in this area for her, when she could be running on the other side of the world right now." Rosalie contemplated, leaning against the Volvo window. Edward looked over to the casual and laidback blonde on his car.

"Rosalie. Don't pretend you don't care about the outcome." Edward said flatly.

"What're you talking-"

"You warned Kelsey about getting involved with the immortal, in the most incomprehensible way possible, but you still did. I heard you."

All eyes were on Rosalie.

"Care to explain why you would warn a mortal you had absolutely no connection with for her own safety?" The right corner of his mouth twisted up in triumph. Rose turned and flipped open the yellow car door, not bothering to watch whether or not she tore the whole thing off the hinges. Bella's hand was held up to her chest as she worriedly glanced at Alice and Embry next to her.

"Let's just go." Emmet sighed getting into the driver's side, "We'll make it there today."

**Back at La Push: **

Emily waved from the front door as the russet werewolf and girl on his back ran off down towards the noon air on the beach. Sam came over to her once they were out of sight and slung his arms around her.

Emily was washing her final plate in the sink bubbles when two screeches outside got her attention.

She walked to the door and opened it, to see a plethora of vampires, as well as Embry and Quil, closing the doors and walking towards the house. "Emily!" Bella grinned lightly hugging her.

"What're you guys doing here?" I thought you were starting college?" she said as they pulled away. Sam was now outside as well, walking up to Edward.

"I will explain the whole situation behind closed doors." Edward promised.

"What is this about, Edward?" Sam asked, not rudely, but as if it could be answered in just one word. The vampire sighed heavily. "We have a reason to believe that an uncontrollable newborn is running loose through this area."

"The explanation."

"It's been hunting for something specific."

"What's that?"

"The scent of blood different from anything around here. Sam? Emily? Have you met Kelsey yet?"


	15. Evermore

"Are werewolves and vampires… similar?" I asked hesitantly as I jumped a wave on the shore. Emily's thin blue dress matched the sea foam and my hair was blowing out behind me as I ran the midday's high-tide.  
Jacob was next to me every minute, ensuring my safety near the water at all times. My own personal lifeguard in a way. A guarder of my own life.  
"How so?" he asked curiously. A wave came up and soaked his jeans, and got my bare legs wet and shiny.  
"Do werewolves… live forever?" I looked up behind me, unconsciously biting my lip and looking up with big doe eyes. His hands were holding me in place where they rested on my hips. He glanced at me for a moment or two, before turning back away.

"Do you?" I said again.  
"Kind of. We can turn it on and off."

I contemplated this mentally while watching a few birds flying low to the surf. "But I can't." I said woefully, "I can't be in your life forever, can I?"  
"It's genetic." he shrugged, my mood obviously pulling him down as well. "There's no way." I stated, rather than asked. I had answered my own question. Jake had longer than I did. I would leave him eventually.

My body stiffened. "Forever."  
He stood up straighter and I looked back at him. His face creased in thought.  
"I'm going to give you anything you want." he stated, not looking at me.  
"Jake, I-"  
"And you want this to last for as long as it can?" It wasn't a question for me. It was a statement, and it was still a statement as his lips crashed down on mine. The whole thing was true.  
"Then we'll go and find a way." he said. "But, I didn't think- I mean, you just said it was genetic."  
Jacob looked away. Something flashed across his face. Was that guilt?  
"There… There is one way…"  
My body stiffened and I felt my eyes grow wide. He wasn't serious. "Then why did you-"  
"Listen, it's extremely dangerous, okay?"  
I fell back flat on my feet. This was obviously a subject that needed to be handled with caution. "But there is a way." I thought for a brief moment, "Jacob Black, are you telling me that I could become… A werewolf?"  
He looked down at me, biting the inside of his lip. I could tell he was contemplating whether telling me was a good idea or not. "Is it really that dangerous?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"What're the chances?"  
"What chances?"  
"The chances I'll… get out alive?"  
He looked away. I pictured myself, helpless and dying. He finally opened his mouth, "Ninety three." My head snapped back in his direction. I had been so wrapped up in my horrible thoughts that I had spaced out. "Wait, what?" "Ninety three. I'd say there is about a ninety three percent chance of you living through it."  
I took a breath in and didn't let it out. Another wave came crashing down. By the way he said it, I imagined that the process of willingly becoming a werewolf would be extremely painful.  
But then I weighed that and the chance of me dying against the pros. Even if I only had one pro, it weighed out anything I could've ever thought up for a con. That pro had convinced me that it didn't matter how painful it was. It didn't matter if there was a chance I'd die.  
That pro was me spending every moment with him.  
If Jacob wasn't in my life, then there really was no reason for me to live anyways.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I just needed to get the next chapter out before someone killed me! *Shifty eyes* I started this story so long ago & people have been telling me to continue with it FOREVER, but things had come up & I hadn't been going on FanFiction in a while... But yeah, anyways! Please review so I know someone's still reading this! I know most of you (people who reviewed) have stopped caring but for those of you who do still care, please let me know so I can continue!**

**Thanks so much,  
X3MisfitxToyX3**

**P.S. Sorry it's not in double-spaced (or if it is, then nevermind). I've been having so much trouble uploading this. You have no idea .**


	16. Decisions

It was late Sunday night.

I never did understand the expression, 'You can cut the tension in the air with a knife.'

Now I did.

I was sitting next to Jake, who was at the head of his own dinging room table, leaning forward with an almost anxious look causing his brows to crease. Don't get me wrong, it was completely adorable… However, I had to stay focused on the person who was sitting on the opposite end of the table: Mr. Black.

"So," Jacob's father folded his hands on the table and leaned forward as well, looking down at them, "What you're telling me is, that you want me to allow you to transform Kelsey?"

He looked up, straight up to meet my eyes as if to ask, "_Do you really want this_?"

Which I did.

Jacob sucked his breath in. "You're the only one who knows where it is, Dad. Whatever _it_ is."

"I thought you knew what it was?" I asked, confused. "I only know that it's a painful process. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to find out such a thing existed, let alone small stuff like that."

I contemplated this as we waited for Mr. Black to add something.

What the real cause of all this tension in the air was, was the fact that Mr. Black paused and thought deeply about everything before he spoke. It was almost as if the way of '_transforming_' me was some big secret, and he was only trying to tell us the parts he wanted us to know.

Which very well may have been true.

"The way of turning a human into a werewolf…" he thought again and then sighed. Thought. Sighed. Opened his mouth to speak again, "… is somewhat of an easy process."

Jake and I turned to look at me at the same moment.

"Perhaps too easy…"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. He thought again. "The ease of it all is why the flask was hidden in the first place…"

"It's a liquid?" Jake asked, "You mean you just drink it?"

"No. It's in a flask, but you don't drink it."

"Wha-"

"The end of the flask is pointed, much like the shape of a triangle, only curved. But it's also like a shot in the sense that you push the tip of it through your skin."

I cringed a bit.

"The liquid inside of the flask is the real serum. You're being injected with the fluid. It goes into your blood stream and reconstructs the parts of you that it must reconstruct to accommodate for a werewolf's body."

I could tell he was leaving out some parts of what the serum would do. The more _gruesome _parts, the details. I knew this, which is why I knew why he had switched topics so fast when he started going on about locations.

"As you can imagine, this serum proved to be a new sort of problem. No one knew where it came from, they just knew there was such a thing. And these people would do anything to get their hands on it; both werewolf and man."

"But why would a werewolf need it?" I asked, the curiosity oozing through my lips, "What good would the serum do them? They're already a werewolf."

The wise man smiled at my question, as if he was glad I asked. "The serum adds the werewolf genes, or whatever it may be. Human turns to werewolf, and werewolf turns to… Well, their _permanent wolf state_."

My eyes got wide. I tried to imagine Jake in his werewolf state forever. I couldn't do it. I also tried to imagine someone wanting that, and only one reason as to why came into mind. Jacob, as well as Quil and Embry, had filled me in to the origins and stories of werewolves and vampires. There were some werewolves out there who were so determined to get rid of the vampires…

"They wanted the power." I breathed. Mr. Black smiled, "You catch on quickly."

Could this man read my mind or something? I was already having enough trouble keeping Edward out as is, wasn't I?

"They hid it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. It was hidden deep within the coves near the ocean. Near the cliffs. It was the perfect spot. Remote, isolated, and someplace no one would ever willingly venture to. Just to get the serum, suffer through the pain, and if they lived, become a werewolf."

I looked over at Jake. On his face was the one thing I had been silently praying would not be there: Thinking.

He was thinking about whether or not he wanted me to go through with this.

He was thinking about whether or not he would let me.

As if Mr. Black had read the expression on his face, and he might as well have, he said, "All in all, it's your own decision, Kelsey." I looked up at the same moment he did, our eyes meeting and my breathing stopping. "It's your life. No one but you controls how you choose to live it; what you do. I've already said too much. I fear I have influenced you decision with my talking"

My decision.

That's all it really was in the end, a decision. A life changing, earth quaking, fear making… decision.

"Don't take this in the wrong context, Mr. Black," I leaned forward in my chair, "But nothing you could've said would have changed my mind about what I want to do."

"And, Dear, what is that?"

I breathed in, "To take the shot."

Jake finally spoke up, "Kelsey, I mean, if it's really that painful, and there's that high of a risk-"

He was mid-sentence when I glanced over to him, silencing him with a single look. "It's the only way forever's a possibility."

"Listen, I'm not letting you _kill _yourself over this."

I bit the inside of my lip, taking time to think before speaking. "So you care about me?" It wasn't really a question, it was just the way it came out.

"Are you stupid, of course I do. That's why I can't let you do this."

I ignored that and sat up a tad straighter, looking over to the chair were Mr. Black was sitting. Well, _was_ sitting. The man had disappeared, giving us some privacy I suppose. "Listen…"

I looked up and saw Jacob standing in the kitchen, a new kind of pain lining his facial features. "Kels, I care about you. Enough that I want this to last, I really do. But if it means putting you in any harm at all, and all just to become a monster…"

"Jake…" I wasn't quite sure of what to say, "I want to do it. I'm strong enough, I can do it."

He didn't say anything. "I can."

"I'm not putting you in danger. Not ever."

He walked over to the slider, looking out towards the woods Something hidden in his face broke my heart. "I promised myself that a while ago…"

"Jake, I-"

"No." He turned and looked at me, and just as quickly as he had, he looked away, being unable to bear my expression. My face fell.

"I just… You're not doing it. Nothing is worth putting your life on the line." And with that, Jacob slid open the door with such force, he practically dented the frame. He walked out of the yard with that same thinking face I had seen on him when his father was naming all of the risks.

I sat there for a moment, completely still except for when the door slammed back in place.

His father.

His father. Who had made one crucial mistake… Well, two actually.

One. He had told me, convinced me, that this was my life. And that I could do as I pleased with it.

And two?_ He had told me where to find the serum_.

**A/N: Quite informative, eh? ;D I have so many curveballs to throw towards the end of this story, it's not even funny. Sorry about the cliffhanger thing. I know, they suck . **

**Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.**

**~X3MisfitxToyX3**


End file.
